


god, that's so nice

by quantumoddity



Series: Touch Me [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s unbelievably sweet, Betsey, honestly. I want to try new things with you.” </p>
<p>Eliza got drunk and bought something a little...different for her and Alex as a dare. But things end up going surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god, that's so nice

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more sin! Come join me and hell, with this continuing series of smutty little fics based around the adventures of the Hamiltons, because they deserve some happy sex with feelings. Hope you enjoy, comments/kudos would be amazing and I may even do a little happy dance.

One of the many things that Alex really loved about Eliza was how easily he could fluster her.

One of his favourite pass times was muttering some comment while they worked in the library about how gorgeous she looked or texting her as she sat beside him while the gang watched a film, something filthy about what he was planning to do to her once they were alone. Watching her face flame up and her head fall into her hands as she grinned that stupid wide grin he loved so much, it was just the best and made him really want to kiss her (which he usually then did).

Alex especially liked how he was the only one who could do that to her. If anyone else tried to tease her, the fact that she’d grown up with snarky sisters worked to her advantage and she always had some sarcastic comment ready to go. But Alex had an infuriating (she said) or charming (he said) way of tying her tongue, making her so prettily flustered.

Alex always found a way around.

So when she approached him one evening with eyes that seemed determined not to settle on any one thing and a face the colour of a sunset when he hadn’t even said anything, he got confused.

“Something happen while you were getting your mail?” he smirked amusedly, shifting further down her bed so she could come sit next to him.

Sure enough there was a fairly sizable box in her lap that she was holding like she was debating whether or not to throw out of her dorm window.

“Um…well…” Eliza tried; tripping over her words in an adorable way that made him want to drop the bowl of popcorn in his hands, drop the episode of Parks and Recreation they’d been about to watch together and make out with her.

“Let’s see if I can lend a hand here,” Alex chuckled, aware that if he let her go on like this, they’d be here all night, “You ordered something last week while you were staying with Angelica and had one too many glasses of wine and it was something for us and now you’re a little embarrassed to show me. Am I close?”

She blinked at him, her eyebrows shooting upwards, “You’re scary sometimes.”

“Nah, I just remember the five drunk voicemails you left me that night telling me to get ready for a surprise,” he admitted, laughing.

Eliza’s bit her lower lip, “Ah. Was not aware those had actually sent…oh, so you heard what I said about the…um…whatever, you’re right. I did, ah, get us something a bit…different.”

Alex grinned, more than a little excited and more than a little awed by how great his girlfriend was, “You don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s unbelievably sweet, Betsey, honestly. I want to try new things with you.”

Eliza loved that nickname, the one no one but Alex used. It made her feel so loved, like every gesture, every touch; everything he felt for her was wrapped up in that one word.

“Okay,” she began, her voice soft and her eyes wide, “but you need to let me explain! And please don’t laugh!”

He put on a face of theatrically exaggerated solemnity, putting the popcorn bowl on the nightstand so he could place a hand over his heart, “I swear I shall not laugh at whatever exotic sex toy you drunkenly impulse bought for us.”

Eliza bit back a laugh, awkwardly running her hand through her hair as it occurred to her how odd it was that she loved this dork so much.

“Okay so…um…look, I can’t really think of a not awkward way of saying this but…” Eliza stammered, now playing with her hair so fiercely there was a serious risk of her rings getting stuck. She took a deep breath and said the rest at the speed of light resolutely not looking at him, “Before you and me started going out you were used to a different kind of sex, right?”

Alex blinked, “Huh?”

She groaned in exasperation, “I mean…you were used to…you know…”

“What, sex with guys?” he guessed, his eyebrows almost to his hairline.

“Yeah,” Eliza nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, “And I was, um, thinking… _that kind_ of sex…if you, ah, missed it? That maybe you and me…could…ah, god damn it, you know what I mean!”

Alex’s mouth fell open. There was a long, long moment where he simply stared at Eliza in complete awe while she studied his face, certain she’d offended him or repulsed him or simply ruined everything.

“Eliza Schuyler, are you asking if you can fuck me in the ass?” he said carefully.

Her forehead hit the top of the box with a thunk.

“I wasn’t going to put it like that,” she muttered, her voice muffled by cardboard, “But…yes. Basically.”

Alex smiled, gently put his hands under her chin and lifted it so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Eliza, I love you so much. You are a beautiful, amazing and very, very thoughtful girlfriend. And hell yes, lets fucking do this.”

She grinned helplessly at him, letting herself show her interest. Alex grinned back at her, kissing her quickly on her nose before nodding down at the box.

“So you bought…?” he began, letting his voice trail off quizzically.

“I-I did do some research,” she said hurriedly.

“Of course you did,” Alex smiled crookedly, “My organised little angel.”

“Well, I did as much research as you can do after playing one of Angelica’s drinking games. I, um, was going to go for the beginners stuff but-”

Alex frowned.

“…Yeah, I thought you’d be offended,” she said with a slight giggle, rolling her eyes.

“Damn right,” he grumbled.

 

Ten minutes later, a ten minutes that involved a lot of picking at packing tape, cursing, ripping and eventually giving in and using Alex’s car keys, Eliza was rocking nervously on her heels, turning the toy over in her hands. It was strangely aesthetically pleasing, with a part that was supposed to go inside her and, obviously, a longer, more familiar part for him. She felt some of the excitement she’d felt as she’d lain back on the couch in her sister’s sleek city apartment, her laptop balanced on her knees, ordering it to fulfil a dare Angelica had set her (Eliza had in turn dared her to do a shot without using her hands). But now it was actually physically in her hands, she was more than a little nervous too.

Alex sat on her bed, his legs crossed, his head tilted a little like a fascinated puppy as he watched her.

“Eliza, listen, if you’re not comfortable with this-“ he began carefully, watching her expression.

“No, no,” she insisted. She smiled bashfully and she weighed the surprisingly heavy, surprisingly sleek piece of rubber in her hands, “I…I actually really want to do this. Is that weird?”

Alex shifted eagerly, his eyes bright, “No. Not at all. I really love you by the way, did I mention that already?”

Eliza smiled playfully, “I could stand to hear it again.”

Alex shuffled onto his feet, winding his arms around Eliza and pulling her towards him, one of his hands going up to gently stroke some hair away from her face. It was becoming something of a tradition between the two of them, where one would play with the hair of the other if they were getting stressed or worked up. When both people in a relationship had anxieties coming out of their ears, you had to find a coping mechanism.

“I just…I’ve never done this before, I might suck at it. And what if I look stupid?” Eliza sighed fretfully, leaning into him.

Alex gave her a look, “Eliza, not to be crude but I’ve had a semi ever since you suggested this. I think it’s going to be hard for you to mess this up.”

There was another brief pause and then Eliza gave a less than seductive snort as she bust out laughing. Alex smirked, his shoulders shaking as he joined in. He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head (he hadn’t been lying, Eliza noted, feeling him against her leg).

“Come on, Betsey. I trust you,” he said with a comforting smile, once they’d gathered themselves.

Those words meant a lot to Eliza. All of a sudden, she stumbled upon her bravery.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

 

Alex liked having Eliza on top of him. He loved it when he could see nothing but her smile and dark, deep eyes, feel nothing but her soft curves under his fingers and her long hair tickling his nose, smell nothing but the clean cotton scent of her skin, hear nothing but her low laughter. He adored the way she pinned his arms above his head, her fingers tight around his wrists, the warm weight of her.

They were making out hungrily, like they needed each other more than they needed oxygen. Clothes had been quickly dispensed with, strewn across her usually immaculate floor and Eliza had laid Alex out on her bed, straddling him, grinding against him.

Alex was torn between his need to narrate everything they were doing, to wax lyrical like some drunk 19th century romantic poet about how beautiful she was, how desperate he was for her, and never wanting to feel anything else but her lips on his. So he settled for both, gasping out worship to her between kisses, sweet, heated words that only made the buzzing tension between them grow stronger. Eliza surrendered to him, shedding her anxiety and worry in the bristled skin of his jaw, the hunger in his eyes. It occurred to her, not for the first time, how lucky she was to have found someone who could help her do that.

“Okay,” she gasped breathlessly, pulling away, unable to hold off any longer, surprising herself with her excitement, “Ready?”

Alex nodded furiously, his eyes pleading.

“So how do you want to do this?” Eliza asked, rising up onto her knees.

Alex’s eyes brightened. Eliza had always fretted that her comparative naivety would let her down but he actually loved directing her, guiding her through new things and helping her discover what felt good.

“Um, I think if you get behind me and we sort of lie on our sides, then I can set the pace…”

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, right?” she insisted.

“Oh yeah, sure. You don’t need to be too timid, mind,” he grinned, wolfishly.

Eliza scrambled back off him a little, reaching for her desk, grabbing what they needed, condoms, the toy itself and-

She shook the bottle of lube at him, “Lots of this, yeah?”

“Yes,” Alex said emphatically, suddenly serious, “Like, however much you’re thinking right now? Double it.”

Eliza smirked but swallowed back her giggle. She had a feeling this wasn’t a laughing matter so she’d bow to his judgement.

Her end was a little intimidatingly big but Alex was more than happy to help, kissing her and working her clit with his hands as she took it inside her. She gasped in surprise and delight as it ground against that sweet place within her, her breath warm on his jaw, making him tremble in turn.

Eliza leant back, testing the balance and weight. It looked a little strange but it felt kind of…fun. It made her smile. She looked up at Alex, grinning mischievously, though her eyebrows rose at the sight of his face.

His skin had darkened with a bewildered blush, his breathing had turned heavy and he was staring at her like he never wanted to tear his eyes away, his body shaking with tension. He was completely helpless, wanting her so desperately; so hard for her it was starting to hurt.

Eliza was triumphant at his bashfulness, “Tables have turned, huh?”

Alex’s mouth was suddenly dry and he found it difficult to take even the slightest bit of attention away from his girlfriend’s body so he could speak, “Ah, look can we postpone the making fun of me? I just…I just really, really need you to fuck me right now. Please?”

Eliza resisted the urge to punch the air; it could wait. She pushed Alex back onto the pillows and ran one finger down his chest as if considering, tracing a line from his throat all the way to the beginnings of his pubic hair. He gave a low moan, too worked up to even beg properly.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Eliza murmured.

 

The noise Alex made as the slick length of the dildo burrowed into him was heaven in her ears.

“Too much?” she gasped, her fingernails digging into his flesh.

“No,” Alex panted, his chest heaving and face contorted in ecstasy, “More. Please.”

Eliza had her hands on Alex’s hips, in the same position they usually found themselves in as they slept, the curve of her body matching his as she burrowed her face in his hair, pressing kisses to the back of his neck between thrusts. Their legs tangled together, making sure they were as close as it was physically possible to be. Alex meanwhile had one hand gripping the pillow, the other on his throbbing dick, completely lost. The one part of his brain that still worked was running his mouth, an unconstrained stream of filth, begging Eliza to go faster, harder, oh fuck yes, just like that, it feels so fucking good…

It took a while but eventually Eliza found a rhythm, rolling her hips like she remembered Alex doing with her, reacting to the moans and yelps of delight that flowed thick and fast from him, driving her on. With every thrust, every rapturous cry she drew from Alex, the momentum reverberated through her in turn, putting the most wonderful pressure against her g-spot; it was becoming hard to concentrate. But she was determined to give him this, to give Alex a taste of the blissful surrender he’d given her so many times. Tonight he was her’s, to hold and own and break and make him cry her name.

Eliza even felt confident enough to play with him a little, pulling back when he was right on the verge of finishing, drawing a muffled, tortured, pleading moan from him that sounded like an attempt at her name.

“Beg me,” she hissed in his ear, her nails leaving angry red tracks across his hips.

“Please, I need you Eliza, holy fuck, _please_ ,” Alex gasped, his voice breaking, letting go of the pillow and grasping her hand, threading her fingers through her’s.

Eliza gave a low laugh and finished him, thrusting into him and sending fireworks exploding behind his eyes. Alex came roughly and repeatedly, yowling like a tomcat; his whole body shuddering and hips jerking as white-hot pleasure rocketed through him.

Eliza pulled out of him as gently as she could while he was catching his breath and waiting for his brain to start working again, eliciting a last low sigh. She couldn’t stop grinning wildly, her face starting to ache as she knelt over him.

“So how was that?” she asked playfully, tracing wide circles across his heaving chest with one finger.

“Eliza…” Alex panted, “T-this might be…the best day of my life. No joke.”

She did that adorable thing she did, the one where her shoulders bunched up as she gave him a dazzling smile, the one that made his heart melt.

“I love you, Alexander,” Eliza purred happily, reaching forward and pushing the hair back from his damp, sweaty forehead.

“I love you, Eliza,” he sighed, his eyes shining as he caught her hand, turning it so he could press a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

 

Even after the five minutes it took for Eliza to ease the dildo out of her, stretch out her tingling limbs and get up to throw away the condom, Alex still hadn’t moved.

“Are you okay?” she laughed.

“I’m going to be sore as hell in the morning,” he grinned, as if he couldn’t be more delighted by that fact, “But for now, I feel fantastic.”

Eliza chuckled and didn’t even try to resist as he reached out and pulled her onto the bed with him. She rolled onto her back so he could rest his head on her bare breasts, the place he’d spend majority of his time if he could somehow do his class work from there. The two of them dozed happily, bathed in the warm orange light of the sunset filtering in through the window, Eliza idly playing with a lock of Alex’s hair while he let the steady rhythm of her heartbeat hold back the thoughts that were usually pounding in his brain like buzzing insects whenever he tried to relax.

But of course, he was Alexander Hamilton and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut for long.

“Did you enjoy it though?” he pressed, lifting his head and resting his chin on her.

“I did, actually. Like a whole lot,” she confessed, smiling slyly, “Never thought I’d gain so much from a game of drunk Truth or Dare.”

“Nice,” he beamed, though his face slipped as he said, “Look, I know you tell your sisters everything but they really don’t need to know about this. Okay?”

Eliza rolled her eyes, “I don’t tell them _this_ sort of thing. But, yeah, I promise I won’t tell them,” (She’d end up breaking her promise with a horrendously timed pocket dial to Angelica in a few weeks, however), “It’s getting late. Want to actually watch that Parks and Rec episode? Otherwise we’re going to be stuck on season 4 forever.”

“Well, actually, how tired are you…because I was thinking…” Alex’s voice trailed off suggestively.

Eliza raised her eyebrows, “Yeah?”

“I _really_ need a shower, thanks to you…so I was kind of wondering if you, um, wanted to…you know, come with me and…” he stammered, awkwardly, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Eliza laughed aloud, realising why Alex liked teasing her so much; it was really fun. She reached out and brushed his jaw with her hand, running her thumb over the coarse hair of his beard.

“Yes, Alex?” she murmured, making her voice low and sultry.

He gave her a crooked smile, giving a small laugh before quickly saying, “Um, do you fancy a blowjob? I kind of really want to suck you off.”

Eliza felt her heartbeat double in speed.

“Alexander Hamilton, you are a genius.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as quantum-oddity, come and interact!


End file.
